the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Quebec Sovereignty
Prior to the invasion, Quebec had a long history of toying with the concept of separatism from the Canadian federation, a proposition that was met with varying degrees ridicule by the general Canadian public but notably marked in 2006 with the Canadian government's symbolic motion to recognize Quebec as a nation within a united Canada. The exact meaning behind this statement was never made clear, but it did serve to strengthen sentiments of a separate national identity, which was able to carry over through the Human-Vannai War and in the time after see the rise of the Quebec Sovereignty. The modern Quebec state is largely a continuation of the provincial Quebec government and its internal pre-war sovereignty movements, surviving thanks largely to Montreal acting as a buffer for the Puppet's extermination campaign. In the aftermath of said campaign, the remaining francophone population of the former territory rebranded itself as an independent nation - an act galvanized by the continued political turmoil in France and the expansion of the American Coalition into the north. Political Governance The modern Quebec state is largely a continuation of the previously-existing provincial Quebec government. Before the war, the Premier was appointed by the Lieutenant-Governor of Quebec, whom was appointed by the Governor General of Canada, who in turn acted as the representative of the Queen of Canada. With the royal powers they represent gone from the world, the role of Lieutenant-Governor has instead become that of Regent-Governor. The Regent-Governor fulfills the legislative, diplomatic and ceremonial roles and heads the National Assembly (which, in addition to the Regent-Governor, also has its own president), while the Premier fulfills executive roles as head of the Executive Council, the cabinet of the Quebec government. Oddly, members of the Executive Council are often also members of the National Assembly. Members of the National Assembly are elected by popular vote, while succession of the role of Regent-Governor has yet to be determined. There are rumours of succession possibly being determined by appointment, which could effectively lead to the establishment of a new monarchy. Current Policies Military: Like many recovering territories around the world, the Quebec Sovereignty effectively lacks any sort of substantial military, relying on local militias and police forces to keep order. The only power armor presence the nation boasts comes from the Phoenix Collective breakaway group Bluefire, which aligned itself with Quebec directly in response to the American Coalition's aggressive expansion. In terms of conventional military, the Quebec Sovereignty only possesses two military bases; QFB Bagotville and QFB Valcartier. Canadian Forces Base Montreal was lost along with the city during the first two weeks of the war, and remains unrecovered due to its proximity to the disputed border with the American Coalition. QFB Valcartier The headquarters of the Quebec Sovereignty military due to its close proximity to the capital city. It maintains its pre-invasion role as a training center. QFB Bagotville The Quebec Sovereignty's sole proper Air Force base, hosting two squadrons of CF-18 Hornets. The Airmen of the 425th and 433rd Tactical Fighter Squadrons bear the grave responsibility of enforcing their country's airspace singlehandedly. Economic: The Quebec Sovereignty boasts substantial natural resources and a great deal of infrastructure left over from the war dedicated to science and technology. Diplomacy: With a vocalized unwillingness to be absorbed into the Coalition, Quebec leaders have begun to consider requesting Armor Corps intervention on their behalf while Phoenix Collective suits loiter around their borders. Montreal, first having borne the brunt of Puppet attentions due to its comparatively higher population, now serves as a contested territory between the QS and the AmC, and neutral zone due to its status as a ghost city. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:North America Category:Quebec Sovereignty